


waiting for you (just one more night)

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is touchy and flirty as per usual, Cheesy, Cliche, Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining, Sehun is awkwardly cute lmao, Sehun is so whipped for bbh, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: sehun's had a crush on Baekhyun for about two years and he thinks he's doomed to an unrequited love for the rest of his life.that all changes, however, when they get stranded by their so called friends and have to share a bed together.





	waiting for you (just one more night)

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty cheesy and cliche so beware lmfao 
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes ♡

There’s almost two feet of snow on ground, the winter air is nipping at Sehun’s nose and he thinks his hands are going to freeze and fall off anytime soon. He’s always hated the cold, not sure why let Jongin convince him to come on this stupid skiing trip in the first place. 

The shorter male next to him shivers as he pulls his thick coat closer to him. “I can’t believe they left without us,” he pouts.  _ Oh yeah _ , Sehun thinks, _ that’s why.  _ Baekhyun’s tomato red beanie is pulled down low, lower than he usually wears it, almost covering his eyebrows. The tip of his nose is almost the same color as the headwear due to the chilly wind and Sehun thinks he might combust from the adorable sight. 

They’re here as a group, it was Chanyeol’s idea to come up here for winter break. He had offered to let them use his family’s cabin for the week. The ski lodge was a 30 minute drive away and today they decided to make that trip. Somehow, they left the lodge and headed back to their cabin without Sehun and Baekhyun. 

Sehun texted Jongin about ten minutes after walking around the lodge looking for everyone. Jongin replied with ‘dude sorry didnt see u so thought u guys went back early w/ jongdae.’ So here they are, standing in a feet of snow with only their phones and wallets on hand. 

“Think they’ll come back for us?” Sehun says, trying to keep his gawking under control before Baekhyun notices. 

The shorter shrugs, buries his hands deeper into his pockets. “They can try, but the roads aren’t gonna be cleared up anytime soon. I doubt they’ll get that far.” 

The taller feels his heart pounding his chest. This is going to be the first time the two of them are going to be completely alone together. Of course they’ve been together alone before, while waiting for Jongin or Jongdae to show up for the movies or sitting in Chanyeol’s living room as he makes dinner. Today, however, is the first time they’re actually going to be  _ alone,  _ alone. He knows he should be ecstatic, being stranded with his crush of two years is the perfect scenario, but a part of him thinks he might faint from the anxiousness.  

What is he even supposed to talk about? School? The weather? Damn was he lame or what. 

“We should probably get a hotel room right?” Baekhyun says, looking up at the taller. 

Sehun almost chokes on his own salvia. “W-What?” 

“Since we won’t be able to get back to the cabin tonight? Shouldn’t we find a place to stay?” the shorter asks with a confused tilt of the head. 

Sehun suddenly feels warm, the heat travels up his neck all the way to the tips of his ears and he quickly looks away before the other can notice. “O-oh, yeah. Right. We should.” 

There’s a small bed and breakfast next to lodge and they’re both extremely relieved when the owner tells them they have one room left due to a last minute cancelation. They didn’t know what they would’ve done if they were all booked up. 

“I can let you guys have this last room,” the old woman says, “but it only has one bed. Is that alright?” 

Sehun feels the beating of his heart quicken as his eyes widen at the woman. “Uh-” 

“Yeah, that’s fine!” Baekhyun chirps before the taller can say anything. “Thank you so much, we don’t know what we’d do without you.” 

The woman smiles at them before putting them down for the room and giving them their room key. As they walk upstairs to their room Baekhyun goes on and on about how he can’t believe their friends left without them and how it’s a good thing there was one room left, but Sehun barely listens to him. He can’t quite concentrate, because there’s only  _ one  _ bed. 

His hands start to sweat underneath his mittens and he can’t tell if it’s from the heat inside the building or because he’s imagining Baekhyun, the guy he’s been crushing on ever since the beginning of last year, lying down next to him. In the same bed. Just the two of them.  _ Alone _ . 

He’s not sure if he should be cheering for joy or running for the hills. He doesn’t have time to decide when his train of thought is interrupted as he feels a tug on his sleeve. 

“Sehun, did you hear what I said?” the shorter asks with furrowed brows. 

Sehun swallows hard before saying, “Uh, no sorry. What did you say?” 

“I  _ said  _ we should make the guys pay for this room since they were the ones that abandoned us,” Baekhyun chuckles. The taller weakly chuckles, can’t find the energy to actually laugh because of his predicament at the moment. 

  
  


###  ❄❄❄

 

Their room is quaint and cozy with the bed in the center of the room taking up most of the space. All of the furniture is made of wood: wooden bed frame, wooden nightstand, wooden frame around the winter landscape painting hanging above the bed. Sehun finds it really nice, he’s always liked the cabin look. He just wished he wasn’t so damn nervous so he could actually enjoy it. 

The bed looks very comfortable, with two plush pillows and the beautiful quilted blanket, but it also looks very small. Well, small for two people. This room seems like it’s supposed to be for a single guest and that makes the taller even more skittish.  

“I guess we’re gonna have to squeeze,” Baekhyun winks at him as he shrugs off his coat. The taller forces out a nervous laugh as he looks away and takes off his own jacket. He knows Baekhyun’s just being Baekhyun, but damn did he have to be so naturally flirty? He’s not sure if he can survive a whole night alone with him, let alone in the same bed as him. 

“Cool if I take a shower first? I feel disgusting,” the shorter asks. Sehun turns around to nod, his jaw almost dropping to the floor when he sees that the other is already in the process of stripping, his shirt already on the floor.

“U-Uh,” he stammers, “S-Sure. Go ahead.” Sehun turns around so fast he almost gives himself whiplash. The pink dusting the apples of his cheeks is definitely noticeable and the last thing he needs is for Baekhyun to notice and question him about it. 

“You can join me if you want, you know, save water,” Baekhyun teases with a sly smirk before disappearing into the bathroom.  _ Please don’t tempt me _ , Sehun internally begs. 

He stands in the corner of the room and pretends to look through his stuff just in case the other decides to come back out naked and makes him lose his damn mind. It’s not until he hears the water running that he whips out his phone and calls his best friend. 

_ “What’s up?” _ Jongin says almost nonchalantly. 

“‘What’s up?!’” Sehun hisses quietly so Baekhyun won’t hear him. “What do you mean ‘what’s up?’ I can’t believe you guys fucking left us! Now I’m stuck here with Baekhyun for the night! You guys are paying for our room fee by the way!” 

_ “Dude I said we were sorry. We thought you left early! Besides, shouldn’t you be happy you get to spend the night alone with him?”  _ Jongin snickers. 

Sehun inhales through his nose as his lips pull into a tight line and he pinches the bridge of his nose. “You know how I get around him, Jongin! How the fuck am I supposed to survive the whole in the same bed as him?! I can barely talk to him normally without going blank.”

_ “Holy shit you guys have to share the same bed? God, that’s perfect! Maybe tonight’s the night you’ll get to make all your fantasies come true,”  _ the other chortles. Sehun thinks he hears Jongdae whooping in the background and he buries his face into his hand as he sighs. 

“You told Jongdae I like Baekhyun?!” Great, Jongdae aka the person with the biggest mouth-after Baekhyun that is- knows about his crush. There’s a chance Baekhyun probably already knows considering Jongdae and him are pretty close. Not exactly the most comforting thought he could have at the moment.

_ “No, he just knew. He said you’re not exactly subtle about it.”   _

Sehun’s about to go off on his best friend when his phone suddenly dies. Neither him nor Baekhyun brought a charger, perfect just perfect. He didn’t even get a chance to ask them for advice, so he opts to lie down on the bed and stare at the ceiling. 

Baekhyun comes out the bathroom about ten minutes later, hair wet and cheeks perfectly pink most likely from the hot shower. He’s still wearing the same clothes from earlier since they didn’t bring a change of clothes. Sehun gulps and tries to keep his eyes on the ceiling. 

“Are you gonna shower?” 

The taller shakes his head. “Already took one this morning.” 

Baekhyun nods before going back into the bathroom to blow dry his hair. Sehun takes the time to deliberate his situation. Maybe he should just pretend to fall asleep now, save them both the awkwardness of deciding how they’re gonna share the bed. Maybe he should just suck it up and finally confess.  _ Yeah, right.  _

He wonders if Baekhyun has ever even or thought of him as more than a friend. Probably not. What if he confesses and Baekhyun rejects him? That would make the rest the night  _ and  _ the rest of their lives painfully uncomfortable. And Sehun’s already uncomfortable enough with this damn crush, so he’d rather not go through that agony. 

Baekhyun climbs into bed once his hair’s all dry and the taller feels his heart pound loudly in his chest as the shorter gets closer and closer. He can feel heat radiating off Baekhyun’s body when they both go underneath the blanket. 

“If this is too cramped I can just sleep on the floor,” Sehun offers. Half of him hopes Baekhyun says it is too cramped so he has an excuse not to sleep with him, but the other half of him hopes the other says it's fine because he really doesn’t want to leave if he’s being completely honest with himself. 

Baekhyun shakes his head as he pulls the blanket up and gets comfortable. “It feels nice, very warm,” he grins widely. “Unless you don’t wanna sleep with me? I promise I don’t bite.” 

_ God _ does Sehun want to sleep with him. The taller wants nothing more than to pull the other close, bury his face into the crook of his neck, and pepper him in little kisses until they both fell asleep. If only Baekhyun  _ knew  _ just how much Sehun wanted to sleep with him. “I think it feels nice too,” he says, still looking up at the ceiling. 

They’re  _ so  _ close, legs and shoulders touching and it would be so easy for Sehun to just reach out and pull the other closer. He doesn’t, of course, although he doesn’t think Baekhyun would even mind since the other’s usually touchy and affectionate anyways. Just as that thought crosses his mind, the shorter’s scooting closer so he can rest his head on Sehun’s shoulder. 

The taller’s heart skips a beat at the action. Baekhyun is so fucking close. He prays the other can’t hear how fast is heart is beating right now. He feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest at any minute now.  _ What  _ does Baekhyun think he’s doing? Maybe Jongdae told him about his crush and now he’s just messing with his feelings. 

“You’re so warm, Sehunnie,” the shorter sighs contently. 

Sehun’s not sure how to reply to that, so he doesn’t. He also doesn’t know what to say when Baekhyun suddenly wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist, pulling them both even closer together. 

The taller doesn’t think he can take anymore of this madness. “Stop, Baekhyun,” he stresses. 

He moves away from the shorter’s touch and finally looks at him in the eyes. Baekhyun looks confused, shocked, and a bit hurt. His droopy brown eyes are wide and Sehun feels a pang of guilt in his chest. He didn’t mean to sound so harsh. “S-Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that-” the taller quickly defends. 

“It’s just that it’s really hard for me to be around you because of my feelings for you and now you’re just making it worse by being so touchy and cute. It just makes me even more sad because I know you probably don’t even think of me as more than a friend and I-I’m just sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything.” The words pour out of him like vomit, his mouth moving faster than his brain can even think. Baekhyun looks taken aback and it makes the taller panic even more.  _ Shit, shit, shit.  _ The night isn’t supposed to go like this. He isn’t supposed to confess everything like this. 

“Fuck- Fuck I’m sorry. I wasn’t planning to tell you all this tonight because I didn’t wanna make things awkward or anything. I can still sleep on the floor if it’ll make you feel be-” And then Baekhyun’s kissing him. _ Baekhyun’s kissing him. _

His lips are so, so soft. Softer than he’s ever imagined them in his daydreams. When the shorter pulls away he’s smiling, that wide adorable smile Sehun loves so much. Sehun can’t find the energy in him to smile back, this doesn’t even feel real. His brain feels like it’s short circuiting and all he can do is stare back at the other male. 

“W-What-” 

Baekhyun lightly laughs, “I kind of already knew you liked me, Sehun. I was just waiting for you to say something.” 

“What?!” the taller gasps. “Y-You knew? How? Did Jongdae tell you?” 

“Nope. No one told me. I just kind of had a feeling from the way you acted around me.” 

Sehun’s lips pull into a small pout, “Was I that obvious?” 

The shorter laughs as he reaches out to play with the hem of the other’s sweater. “Don’t worry, I always thought it was cute.” 

“So...does this mean you like me back?” the taller timidly asks. Sehun swears he feels his heart melt a little when Baekhyun huddles closer to him like a little puppy curled up to his chest, his head tucked right underneath the taller’s chin. 

“Do you even need to ask, idiot? Sure took you long enough to finally confess,” Baekhyun scoffs into his chest.  Sehun tries to think of a witty comeback, but all he can think about is Baekhyun’s body against his. How warm and small he is compared to himself and he doesn’t think he ever wants to let go. 

 

###  ❄❄❄

 

Jongdae and Chanyeol are cheering and whooping with their heads sticking out their windows when they spot Sehun and Baekhyun holding hands as Kyungsoo drives up to the bed and breakfast. 

“Fucking finally,” Jongdae howls, earning him a slap from Minseok who urges him to quiet down. 

Sehun has a scowl on his face, but flushes when they all coo at how they’re glad he finally confessed. Why did his friends have to be so embarrassing? Baekhyun rolls his eyes and tells Jongdae to shut up. 

“I’m glad you finally said something, Sehun,” Yixing grins. “It was getting a little painful having to watch you struggle around him.” 

Once again, why did his friends have to be so embarrassing?

“I told you guys that if we left them stranded something would eventually happen!” Jongin snickers as he high fives Chanyeol. 

Sehun’s eyes widen, jaw drops when he hears his friend’s words. “You fucking left us on purpose?!” 

He’s not sure if he has the best or worst best friend in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr that said it was “snowed in and have to share a bed” and “let’s fake a relationship for Christmas” fanfic season and that inspired to write this lmfao. not even sure ... what the title or summary are tbh, you all know i'm horrible with titles and summaries but yeah just a short and cute little winter sebaek oneshot so hope you guys enjoyed it~ <3 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


End file.
